The Rain Will Wash Away
by Mandarins
Summary: [Sonic Boom Persona] It was during the aftermath that Amy moved on from her so called, 'undying love for Sonic.' Years later, it seems Sonic wants her affections back. Yet, his pride stops him. "You cannot be serious, that with all her assets you claim to only like her eyebrows." Knuckles stated with an amused smirk. "Why not?" "She doesn't even have eyebrows!" [Jealous Sonic]


A Sonic Boom persona for Amy Rose! The picture kinda reminds me of an older, more mature Amy who is not our usual infatuated hedgehog. So I wanted to venture just a little bit into that. c:

So Keep Your Friends Close, and Your Enemies Closer has been finished! Off with SasuSaku and the Naruto universe - I am a little sick of writing about those. xD I'll go back eventually, but for now I am just done.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own! ofc.

* * *

**Amy POV**

Looking away from the blue-blur that streaked away, I could only gander at the shattered remains of the city. Sonic was always good at beating the bad guy, but he could never restore what he brought down.

The after-math is not a pretty sight, I remarked with a small whisk of a smile, while looking at the destroyed skyscrapers that once stood tall and proud. He would always defeat the enemy with ease and leave in an instant, knowing that the rest of us would repair any remaining loose strings.

Sonic would flash a smirk at Knuckles and after a thumbs-up at Tails. I would get his usual wink and he would be gone.

My diehard childhood crush on the blue hedgehog died the moment I reached true womanhood. The real world did not fairy tale endings. After seeing my family die long ago, it was only me who could avenge their death. Training and training in hopes of being at least _noticed, _the flame began to dwindle. The love I once felt was pushed aside. We were just friends. That much was obvious after our first mission as a team. He treated me the same as the other two, Tails and Knuckles. Friendly.

I cleared my head of the reminiscent thoughts. Thoughts of long ago that should no longer be explored.

With a heavy heart I wandered over to Tails, who smiled and stated that the dirty work was over.

Time to restore what was lost.

**xXx** -

"Once we rebuild the residential branch of 57th on Main Street, majority of people's homes will be restored." Tails stated enthusiastically from his place on the couch, looking at the map that was splayed out on the coffee table.

I heard him from his place across from Knuckles. The television ran the news, but went away ignored. Pushing my shoes off by the door and navigating around the coffee table, I sat with Knuckles to join their conversation.

"Finally, then people can get the hell out of our area." Knuckles remarked, referencing to the new replacement houses that suddenly sprung up around our own separated neighborhood.

Our building was nothing less than the expected headquarters that Tails always intended to build. Doing missions while all of us lived far away was harder to coordinate. Tails argued this and finding no legitimate reason to turn him down, our headquarters was built. The area was previously deserted, leaving a private solace to ourselves. It was obvious why Knuckles displayed clear discomfort.

I don't know. I like the idea of other people wandering around here." I voiced my opinion back, to which Knuckles replied with only a lifting of an eyebrow, "Not that I don't like seeing your faces every day single day of my life. I just," I wavered, "You never know what you can find when you explore. I just want to meet new people."

They let the statement hang in the air for a second, before Knuckles stated he did not care for people before changing the subject.

"So you will not believe what I did this morning," Knuckles started his story while I leaned against him comfortably.

Cherishing time spent with my team, I smiled at Knuckles despite his barbarically stupid story. We lived a life filled with danger, there was no need for drama. We were beyond friends, a family.

Hours later of unending talking, like every other lazy day, I finally realized Sonic was not home. Pretending not to care, I held the thought inside until Tails finally voiced the thought out loud.

"He's probably off visiting some girl, now that everything has calmed-down." Knuckles replied back, flipping through the channels in an offhand manner.

Keeping a straight-face and letting out an amused smile at how the thought actually did not seem to affect me at all. If he is happy, I am happy for him. Noticing Tails' stomach suddenly growling, I voiced out, "I will go grab some dinner."

Taking my keys and readying to lock the door behind me, I heard a presence start behind me – the blue hedgehog himself.

"Amy, where you going?" Sonic looked quizzically.

"Just out." I replied back and walked away from him, not wanting to explain anything further.

**Sonic POV**

Unknowingly watching her pink form walk away, I shook my head to rid her of my thoughts. Pushing the door open, I could only smile at the two fighting over the channels. Deciding against my pride, I voiced my question.

"Where is Amy going?"

"Out on date." Knuckles replied back with an amused smile. I could only glare at the Echidna before looking towards Tails.

"She's going to fetch us some dinner." Tails stated before changing the channel yet again.

"Why so worried about your girlfriend?" Knuckles teased.

"She's is not my girlfriend." I seethed out.

"Yeah, you wish she was." Knuckles continued to test my limits. Remembering that I really _did not_ have to put up with this, I did the logical thing and went up to my room.

Flopping onto my bed, Knuckles teasing could only ring through my head. Girlfriend. Yeah, okay. Recalling the day of the annoying, infatuated pink-hedgehog, I could only wince at those days. However, truth be told that there are certain times I wished she was that way again. For instance, times like these where she would only render me with cold remarks.

It issued a time of being grateful for what I had. Or what I lost.

After the many years of disregard, I could only apologize so much at my previous attitude. Yet, there was an obvious hitch in my friendship with Amy. She undoubtedly held some type of resentment towards me – obvious through her remarks.

Looking towards my bookcase and spotting the bracelet she made ages ago – seashells held together with a flimsy string. (1) The days of gifts and love declerations were over, replaced with calculated remarks and distant glances. There was always a clear attachment held between Amy and I, despite her protests, it was mutual. However, it grew strained with time and suffering.

With a new type of vigor, I opened the window and went out looking for the pink-haired hedgehog.

**Amy POV**

Holding the door open for the person behind me, I let the smell of ramen cloud my senses. It was true, I had no idea how to cook – who said takeout every-night was a sin anyway?

"Amy, what will it be?" The cook asked, and I replied with the usual order for my boys.

Glancing around the restaurant while waiting for my order, I could only let out a huff at the sheer amount of couples sitting at the booths. Not enjoying the view, I walked back and suddenly –

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at the black and red hedgehog, "Shadow?"

* * *

(1) This is in reference to an episode in Sonic X – the cartoon. Amy makes him a bracelet while at the beach, to help him deal with the water or some shit LOL. Before anyone stabs me – I know Sonic Boom is not canon, a separate entity between the constant timeline – but fuck you its my story. LOL. Ily. c:

& I know that only the four main characters – Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy – have been introduced so far for Sonic Boom. But c'mon, I can have some fun with the outside characters, right?


End file.
